Just One More Day - THIS IS THE NEW ONE, DO NOT READ THE OTHER ONE!
by Lizzie xx Belle Note xx
Summary: Samantha has the perfect life; perfect friends, perfect boyfriend, perfect house, perfect family. Just perfect everything. But, one day, she is the main victim in an accident that her and her friends cause, forcing her to fall harder into death than she ever has. She just needs one more day to make everything right. Can she do it? Or will Sam stay a spirit forever?


**Just One More Day **

Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Before I Fall', One Direction or One Direction's 'Best Song Ever' :)

_Prologue_

_Everyone always says to live your life to the fullest. Or some people refer to it as "YOLO". I never really believed in that; I just went along with life, pacing myself. I said that "if the opportunity comes up, then take it. If it doesn't, then just leave it." Boy was I wrong. I wish I could start my life again, actually live it this time. I know I won't be able to do that, but I need just one more day to do what I want. I need just one more day to say goodbye to everyone. I need just one more day to tell Rob I love him with all my heart. I need just one more day…_

Day One

One

Samantha's outfit

"How long MUST you take?!" Lindsay's loud voice bellows from her 'new and very expensive, but a must have' car. Her words, not mine.

"Just hold on a second, okay?!" I shout out my window, with only my head peeking out just enough so she can see the annoyed expression spread across my face.

"Well, hurry the hell up! The boys, Elody and Ally are waiting for us at Pizza Hut and you're taking ages! I've already had two messages from Rob and-"she got cut off by me slamming the passenger door open and hopping inside.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?" I smugly smiled at her, but tried to have an innocent look in my eyes at the same time.

"Whatever" she mumbled angrily under her breath and started up the engine. Before we knew it, my house was just a small dot in the rear-view mirror.

"So, why exactly are we meeting up with everyone?" I ask, going through my purse, trying to see if I brought chewing gum.

"Um, hello? Are you Deary from Frying Nemo, or something? Jesus, you really are forgetful! It's. Kent's. Birthday." She slowly explained to me, like I was five.

"Okay, first of all, it's DORY from FINDING Nemo and, second of all, don't get all sassy with me, missy, I've had a lot going on" I was surprised with how I actually said that, I'm not the one to talk back to my friends. It doesn't matter, though; she was being unreasonable. Must be her time of the month again…

Lindsay scoffs and replies.

"Haven't we all?" she rolls her eyes at me. Suddenly, the car erupts with an awkward silence. I decided to break it by turning on the radio. One Direction's 'Best Song Ever'suddenly blasts through the speakers. It was as if everything that just happened had disappeared into thin air, up into the darkest and furthest galaxy. Me and Lindsay whipped our heads round into each other's direction and grinned from ear to ear.

"I said can you give it back to me?! she said never in your wildest dreams…!" Lindsay screeched at the top of her lungs, making me burst into a fit of giggles. I loved our little jam sessions.

"C'mon! It's your turn, Sammy!" she was still head - bopping along to the music. I stopped my laughing to sing (or should I say scream) the chorus.

"And we danced all night to the best song eva! We knew every line now I can't remember how it goes, but I know that I won't forget her, 'cause we danced all night to the best song evaaa!" I belted out the words, my arms flaying above my head, _trying_ to dance my heart out. Lindsay laughed and sang the rest of the song, with me joining in from time to time.

"We're here!" Lindsay sang. I looked out her window and saw the welcoming 'Pizza Hut' sign on top of a building. I smiled; Pizza Hut was my all-time favourite place to eat. "wooo!" I punched the air with both my hands curled up into balls and jumped out of the car.

"UGH, careful, this IS a new car, ya know?" Lindsay groaned.

I rolled my eyes and skipped over to the entrance of the building. A delicious smell of pizza greeted me as I stepped inside. I looked over to my right and saw Kent, Rob, Elody and Ally sitting at one of the booths. I smiled and made my way over to them, with Lindsay slowly walking behind me. God, she's slow.

"Haaaaay, wussup, my awesome peoples?! And happy birthday, Kent!" I screeched at them, while crossing my eyes and sticking my tongue out. This was my usual greeting (apart from the 'happy birthday' part). Kent mumbled a 'Hey' and 'thanks', while Elody and Ally sang 'Haaaay girlfriend!' and nearly hugged me to death. Rob was the last one to greet me and I was still nervous about it, even if I had been his girlfriend for over two years, now. He still made my heart flutter whenever I heard or saw him. Hell, my heart fluttered when someone said the name 'Rob' or 'Robert'.

Rob got up out of his seat and gave me a tight hug, kissing my cheek in the process.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered, making me blush and look down.

"So, your shoes are more interesting than me? Thanks." Rob said. I shot him a playful glare and sat down next to Elody.

After an hour, everyone had finished eating and we were all ready to go to the local shopping centre to 'hang out', as Kent calls it. Lindsay and Elody piled into Lindsay's car, Kent took his Range Rover, while Rob, Ally and I decided to walk to the shopping centre; it was only about half a mile down the road.

We all made small talk on the way there, careful to make sure we knew when to turn the corner. We were all having so much fun laughing and chatting that we forgot we stopped in the middle of the road. I was laughing my head off when I noticed a worried expression on Rob and Ally's face. I turned my head around to what they were looking at and saw a large white truck heading towards us. My eyes widened and I wanted to run out of the way, but I couldn't, I was too shocked, too frozen to even lift a finger. The last thing I heard was a 'SAM!' before I found myself falling deeper into my permanent sleep.

Okay, so rubbish chapter, I know. It was just kind of a filler to introduce you to which characters I'm using (Izzy will be in it too, though) and it was just a filler so, yea! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO SAMMY?! :O omg, I'm excited, are you? I dunno if I'm gonna update tomorrow or not...if I don't I'm sorry (damn, I hope someone's reading this). Okay, I'm gonna go now, hope you liked the first page!

Stay awesome, my lovelies ^.^

Lizzie :D xx

_In the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away…_

_In the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away…_


End file.
